


Just Love

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Just what does she love about you?





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> me: ignores the drafts I have partially written to look at new prompts and finish one-shots based on them  
> also me: why aren't my drafts getting done :///  
> (anyways like always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!)  
> Cheers!

There was no denying that the rest of the Avengers were surprised when they found out you and Wanda were dating, but they respected and loved the both of you too much to think about it too much, and were just glad you were both open about it and told them right away.

That didn't mean they weren't curious as to what changed your relationship from best friends to dating, however, they just didn't know how to bring it up without making the situation awkward, so when Bruce of all people suggested Truth or Dare after a night of drinking, everyone went with it. 

After a few rounds of dares, you were stuck in Wanda's lap until it was your turn again, Steve was wearing one of Tony's dress suits, Bucky and Sam were wearing each other's uniforms, Natasha could only speak in songs until her turn and Thor and Tony were breathless from streaking around the block of the Compound. 

Needless to say, everyone was ready for a break from the crazy dares and was glad Wanda chose truth when it got to her, everyone grinning as Tony realized he could finally ask the question they've been wondering about, "I gotta ask Wanda, what exactly do you love about (Y/N/N)? What made you want to date them?" 

Wanda was silent for a moment gathering her thoughts before she looked up and flashed everyone a happy smile, "I love so many things about my girlfriend, from their impish smile after telling a stupid pun or joke, or after sending someone in the room a meme and waiting for their response, or her confident walk wherever she goes, or the way her eyes sparkle when I remind her just how much she means to me, ooh, and the way she can pick me up and carry me anywhere like I weigh nothing. With (Y/N), all I feel is love".

At her sudden confession, your cheeks flushed and you couldn't think of a smart comment to distract the others, so you just hid your red face into Wanda's shoulder and held her hand tighter as your friends cheered and continued on with their game of truth or dare, finally satisfied with their question and seeing you embarrassed for once. 

"Our resident hooligan is finally speechless?" Sam laughed and leaned into Bucky's side for support before continuing, "all we had to do this whole time was to shower them in love, who would've thought".

You shot the two men a glare before Bucky grinned, "their weakness this whole time was just love, I can't believe it".


End file.
